supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sheik
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchadora, véase Sheik (SSBM), Sheik (SSBB), Sheik (SSB4) y Sheik (SSBU). :Para ver información sobre su álter ego, véase Princesa Zelda. Sheik (''シーク Shīku'') es un personaje de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]], quien apareció por primera vez en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Sheik es, específicamente, un disfraz de la Princesa Zelda, bajo el cual ayudó a Link, dándole pistas y enseñándole canciones que serían vitales en su aventura. Sheik aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Perfil [[Archivo:Sheik Ocarina of Time 3D.png|thumb|left|90px|Sheik en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D.]] Sheik es un personaje de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, y es el alter-ego de la Princesa Zelda. En el juego, Zelda se disfraza como un Sheikah para evitar que Ganondorf la encuentre y tome su fragmento de la Trifuerza. Con su cara cubierta, su voz apagada, y un traje azul con el ojo rojo de los Sheikah en el centro, es virtualmente irreconocible. Sheik toca la lira y le enseña a Link nuevas canciones para ayudarle en su aventura. Cerca del final del juego, cuando Link llega al Templo del Tiempo, Sheik usa la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría para revelar su verdadera identidad como la Princesa Zelda. [[Archivo:Sheik Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|90px|Art oficial de Sheik en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] Un tema bastante discutido entre los fans de The Legend of Zelda y [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] es el género de Sheik. Muchos afirman que Sheik es mujer debido a ser solo un disfraz de Zelda, mientras que otros han sugerido que sus cualidades masculinas se deben a que Zelda en realidad cambia de sexo al transformarse en Sheik, explicando esto como un efecto mágico. El tema se origina en ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; en el juego, Link encuentra a la Princesa Ruto en el Templo de Agua. Ruto le pide a Link que le agradezca a Sheik por salvarla, refiriéndosele como "un hombre joven llamado Sheik..." Así mismo, el manga no canónico del juego sugiere que Zelda si usa la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría para volverse hombre mientras está transformada en Sheik; Zelda incluso se disculpa con Link por "encontrarse con él disfrazada", aunque lo que quiere decir puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras. Adicionalmente, algunos discuten que el "personaje" llamado Sheik es hombre, citando como ejemplo como algunos actores trasvestidos adoptan personajes del sexo opuesto en obras de teatro. A pesar de que el género de Sheik sigue siendo un tema de debate en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Sheik es oficialmente considerada una mujer en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Algunos ejemplos de esto incluyen el que sus trofeos se refieran a Sheik como "ella", que Masahiro Sakurai se refiera a Sheik como una mujer en su sección de personajes en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!, y que el manual de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, así como en el juego en sí, se refieran a Sheik como una mujer. Sin embargo, no fue hasta el 5 de agosto del año 2014 que Bill Trinen, gerente de marketing y productos de Nintendo, confirmó oficialmente que Sheik es una mujer, poniendo fin al debate que comenzó hace 16 años. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Sheik es uno de los nuevos personajes introducidos en Super Smash Bros. Melee, disponible desde el comienzo. En vez de ser agregada como un personaje aparte, es una transformación de la Princesa Zelda; Zelda es el único personaje en este juego en poseer semejante habilidad. Sheik está clasificada en el 4to. lugar en la tier list de Super Smash Bros. Melee, debido a su agilidad, velocidad, y sorprendentemente poderosos Ataques Smash. Inicialmente considerada desbalanceada por la escena competitiva, futuras listas harían que Sheik se posicionara a su lugar actual. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Sheik :Se trata del alter ego de Zelda. Su nombre deriva etimológicamente del de la antigua tribu Sheikah. Se aparece a Link para enseñarle melodías que serán capitales para su victoria final. Se cree que no se trata únicamente de una gran transformista, sino que también es capaz de modificar al instante sus ropajes y color de ojos y de piel gracias a sus habilidades mágicas. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Inglés :Sheik :This is Zelda's alter ego. Using a variation of the name of the ancient Sheikah tribe, she appears before Link and teaches him melodies instrumental to his success. It's believed that she's not just a quick-change artist, but rather that she is able to instantaneously alter her clothing and her eye and skin color by using her magical skills. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Cuando la Princesa Zelda fue confirmada como personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, los jugadores vieron a una Zelda rediseñada en base a su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, lo cual trajo dudas acerca de si Sheik regresaría o no como personaje jugable. Un lado del argumento expuso que ya que esta Zelda provenía de Twilight Princess, no debería ser capaz de transformarse en Sheik; muchos citaron los cambios producidos a los movimientos especiales de Link como prueba de que el entonces reciente Twilight Princess sería el juego enfocado por Super Smash Bros. Brawl. El otro lado, sin embargo, sintió que la Zelda en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] no debía ser una Zelda específica, sino una representación de todas las Zeldas, pasadas y presentes, y ya que esta Zelda había mostrado la capacidad de transformarse en Sheik, nada debería impedirle conservar esta habilidad en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. El debate fue resuelto cuando se reveló la inclusión de Sheik en la crítica hacia Super Smash Bros. Brawl hecha por la revista Famitsu, algo confirmado por el sitio oficial el 16 de enero del año 2008. Con la excepción de recibir un Smash Final, la Flecha de luz, los movimentos de Sheik no cambiaron; sin embargo, ella porta un nuevo diseño, el cual está inspirado en para The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Este diseño fue conceptualizado para demostrar como se vería la Princesa Zelda de dicho juego al transformarse en Sheik, pero los planes para incluirla en el juego fueron eventualmente descartados. Como tal, este diseño permaneció en la oscuridad hasta que le fue enviado a Masahiro Sakurai por Eiji Aonuma para su uso en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su estilo de juego es increíblemente similar al de su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee, pero ya que ha perdido una considerable parte de su poder, no es tan temible como antes. Este, junto a otros factores, hicieron que Sheik cayera notablemente en la tier list, estando ahora en el 25to. lugar. Sin embargo, Sheik aún es un personaje ágil con gran habilidad para hacer combos, y una oponente contra el que hay que tener cuidado. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Sheik :La forma adoptada por Zelda para burlar a Ganondorf. Ocultó cualquier rasgo que delatase su verdadera identidad al presentarse a Link como el último miembro de la raza de los Sheikah. Enseñaba a Link melodías importantes para la ocarina y, acto seguido, se esfumaba sin dejar huella. Aparecía esporádicamente para ayudar a Link en momentos cruciales. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Inglés :Sheik :The persona Zelda adopted to escape from Ganondorf. She completely hid all traces of her Zelda identity and appeared to Link as the last member of the Sheikah tribe. She taught Link essential ocarina melodies and then vanished in an instant. She didn't appear very often--rather, she would show up to support Link in crucial situations. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|200px Sheik vuelve a aparecer como personaje jugable en la nueva entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros. El diseño de Sheik es parecido al de la entrega anterior, pero con ciertos cambios que la hacen parecerse más a su encarnación en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Esta vez, sin embargo, Sheik regresa como un personaje independiente, totalmente incapaz de transformarse en Zelda. Debido a la separación de ambos personajes, Sheik ha sido rediseñada para poder luchar por su cuenta, lo cual la hace uno de los personajes que ha recibido mayores cambios, uno los más notables siendo el perder la Cadena como ataque especial lateral. Comparada con su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Sheik es un personaje más versátil, ya que ha recuperado viejas fortalezas y obtenido nuevas habilidades, como un mayor poder de ataque y una mejor recuperación. Sheik también ha ganado la Granada fulminante y el Salto delfín como nuevos movimientos especiales lateral y hacia abajo respectivamente, movimientos que complementan su nuevo estilo de juego. Estas mejoras le otorgan a Sheik la 4ta. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|90px :Sheik :Sheik debutó en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time como uno de los últimos Sheikah, pero en realidad se trata de un disfraz adaptado por Zelda para esconderse de Ganondorf. La velocidad de Shiek, digna de un ninja, contrasta con la de Zelda y permite amedrentar al rival con ataques muy rápidos. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''3DS: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (06/2011) Español europeo right|90px :Sheik :Sheik debutó en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time como uno de los últimos Sheikah, pero en realidad se trata de un disfraz adaptado por Zelda para esconderse de Ganondorf. La velocidad de Sheik, digna de un ninja, contrasta con la de Zelda y permite avasallar al rival con ataques muy rápidos. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (12/1998) :*''3DS: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (06/2011) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Sheik, junto a Zelda, fue confirmada como un personaje jugable en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Su diseño, aunque similar al de la entrega anterior, toma elementos del Conjunto de sigilo presente en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Al igual que en la entrega anterior, Sheik es incapaz de transformarse en Zelda. Sheik conserva la mayoría de sus movimientos, aunque con algunos cambios, como el hecho de que la Granada fulminante ya no la deje en estado indefenso. Uno de los cambios más grandes, sin embargo, es el recibir un nuevo Smash Final: en lugar de disparar una Flecha de luz, Sheik ahora invoca el símbolo de los Sheikah antes de lanzarse hacia un oponente. En caso de atrapar a alguien, Sheik ataca inmisericordiosamente a las vìctimas con su daga, antes de mandarlas a volar por los aires con un último corte. Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos